Would You, or Would You Not
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Follow the trip down Draco’s memory lane, reminiscing how he and Harry came to be. In the end, it’s only Harry that could make his day much brighter
1. Would You?

**A/N: When the day I see bears fly finally comes, then Harry Potter would belong to me. With that said, none of the characters used in this story are mine; they belong to J.K Rowling. No money was made from this. **

In honor of Draco's twenty-ninth "birthday", I wrote this story as his present ;P

**Summary: **Follow the trip down Draco's memory lane, reminiscing how he and Harry came to be, and the problems that came along with it. In the end, it's only Harry that could make his day much brighter.

**Warnings: M/M loving, swearing, drama, fluff, hurt/comfort. Post War and not using the correct date of the battle. Jumping around with dates.**

_Italics: _Draco's narration/thoughts

With all that said, let's get this show on the road! (Yeah, I know. I didn't really say a lot.)

**Side note: **Hermione's birthday is in September 1979 :D and you really should pay attention to the bolded dates, or else you would be lost :(

* * *

_**Would You, or Would You Not?**_

_**June 2009**_

_Sometimes, I just wished he would accept the fact that I love…_

_He could… or maybe he just wouldn't?_

Draco was wide awake; he could faintly hear crickets chirping outside their bedroom window. A small smile flitted across his face when the person sleeping next to him let out a snore.

It sounded clogged up.

It was a warm, June evening. Draco – some time during the middle of the night – had thrown off most of his blanket, leaving only his legs and private bits covered. His lover – boyfriend – was sleeping on his stomach, snoring away. Draco turned to his side and smiled lovingly at the sleeping man. Messy black hair spread across the pillow. Even in the darkness, Draco could somewhat make out the lightning bolt shaped scar on the man's forehead.

"Harry…"

Draco reached across and touched the small mark. It wasn't as apparent as it was in the school days. When the Dark Lord was vanquished, the cursed scar slowly began to fade. Now, it was a light pink jagged line, right above Harry's right eyebrow.

_He asked me why I fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. He did not understand love. Love was a weakness, he once told me…_

It had been eleven years since Harry defeated Voldemort. It was long ago, but somehow, it really wasn't. Draco could still remember that night vividly.

All the bodies, all the blood.

Back then, he wasn't with Harry in any way. Not as a friend, and certainly not as lovers. Oh no. They were still pretty much enemies when they were seventeen, although both he and Harry were fighting in the same side.

That night… Draco was close by; he had watched the whole thing from a safe distance. It was just Harry and the snake-faced bastard. Draco had been pretty battered up, but was still conscious. Now that he thought about it, it was a miracle he did not blacked out from pain that night.

Draco had watched… he couldn't look away.

* * *

_**May 1998**_

"We end this right now!" Draco heard Harry spat out. "It's either you, or me."

Voldemort wheezed – or maybe it was his laugh – Draco didn't know for sure. Grey eyes widened when Harry actually took another step closer to the Dark Lord.

"Potter… Look around you. Can you sssmell it? The ssscent of blood? Blood that came from your dearest friendsss?" Voldemort hissed, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. "If you don't want any more of them dead –" Voldemort dropped his arms, "– surrender yourself to me."

"Never!" Harry yelled. "I'll kill you! I _will_ get rid of you and let the Wizarding World live in _peace_!"

Draco breathed heavily; neither of them had noticed he was there, on the ground. He felt magical power emitting in waves from both figures before him. Never before that night had Draco thought Potter as determined and strong. He could tell by the dark-haired teen's stance; Potter was ready.

Even if he might die tonight.

"Really, Potter?" Voldemort asked mockingly. "Do you really think that you could defeat me, the greatest Dark wizard in this entire world?"

"You are nothing." Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Enough with the talking, you bastard. I would rather not waste any more time."

Voldemort sneered and bowed down with a sweep of his arm. "Very well."

Draco had thought his ears were playing tricks on him when he heard the air around him crackle. He dropped flat onto the ground when an invisible force pressed down on him. He groaned and tried to lift his head up. Everything felt heavy. Draco tried many times before he could push himself up. When he finally succeeded, it was just in time to see both wizards firing their most-practiced spell.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The explosion was great when those two spells collided. Draco was once again flattened onto the wet grass. He was slowly losing the energy to keep himself awake. But he needed to see the downfall of the Dark Lord.

He needed to know that he would be safe from that madman.

Feeling a sudden surge of power, Draco fully pushed himself up and stood shakily. Gripping his own wand, he inched closer to the snake-faced bastard, who had his back facing him.

_Just one distraction and that's all Potter needs, _Draco thought_._

With an unsteady hand, Draco silently pointed his wand at Voldemort's right side. Draco looked and saw Potter's eyes darting to his direction. He shook his head once at the brunet. Potter's eyes left him, but Draco could see a small nod from the teen. Draco knew he had to do it now; he could see Potter's spell wavering and the green beam was getting closer to him.

Not much time_._

Taking a deep breath, Draco held his wand tight.

"_REDUCTO_!"

The dirt ground exploded. Bits and pieces of grass and dirt flew at Voldemort's face. But Draco only saw what he wanted to see the most.

His concentration was broken.

"Who!?"

Voldemort roared and swept his right hand in Draco's direction. A force made Draco fly backwards and landed on his back, hitting the back of his head.

"It's over, Snake-face!"

"Wh –"

"This is for every one that lost their lives because of you! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

. . . . .

"—foy. Malfoy… Please… Please, wake up."

Draco groaned and scrunched up his face. His head was pounding. The son of a bitch!

"Malfoy? Can you hear me?"

Draco slowly opened his eyes. Green eyes stared down at him, concerned.

"P-potter?"

The teen let out a relieved sigh. "You're okay. Can you sit up?"

Draco tried and fell. He shook his head, not even bothering to say 'no'. He was shocked when arms went around him and helped him sit. Things came into focus again and he could clearly see Potter's smudgy face.

"I – Thank you, Malfoy. I-I think you just saved me from death back there."

Draco weakly pushed Potter's arms away. "I just want that bastard gone. He had tortured my family enough." He looked at the other teen's solemn face. "I didn't do it to help you. I was doing it for my own good."

A small smile crossed Potter's face. "It doesn't matter. You helped me. Thank you." Potter stood up from where he was kneeling. He looked down at Draco. "Maybe I'll see you around in the future."

Draco watched Potter's retreating back from where he was still sitting. Potter would go back to his friends, go back to a normal life.

"… In the future," Draco murmured, "a future you helped create."

* * *

_**June 2009**_

Was it really eleven years ago when that happened?

Draco was startled out of his thoughts when Harry snuffled next to him and threw a leg across his own. The blond chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around the smaller man. He kissed Harry's scar and the brunet sniffed again.

"… 'raco?"

"Shh… Go back to sleep, Harry," Draco cooed. "I'm fine."

"Mmm… Sleep…" Harry sleepily kissed Draco's neck and burrowed into Draco's shoulder. "S'dark out…"

"I know," Draco whispered. When he was sure Harry's breathing was evened again, Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. "Love you."

_He saw what he dreaded the most. In his own home. Before his very own eyes… _

Draco wanted to laugh bitterly. During those eleven years, many things happened. Like falling for the Boy-Who-Lived, for instance. But there were other things.

_He saw his own _son_ with another man._

* * *

_**June 2004**_

"Hey, Healer _Zabini_!" Draco smirked when said healer stopped walking and turned around.

"What's your problem, Healer _Malfoy_?" Hermione walked up to the man. They stared at each other for around ten seconds before both smiled at each other. Hermione giggled and punched Draco's shoulder. "What's up?"

She and Draco had become close friends when they found out they were both working as Healers in St. Mungo's. At first, the animosity between was just like when they were in Hogwarts. But as they started working more with each other – mostly when they were in the same cases – Draco and Hermione formed a friendship. It certainly made things easier when Draco had found out that the witch was going out with his best mate, Blaise.

Draco rubbed his shoulder where Hermione just punched him. "No need to get violent, woman. I just wanted to ask if you're doing anything this Sunday."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out? You do know that I'm married now, right? Blaise and I aren't married for long, but still married nonetheless."

"I was there for the wedding," Draco drawled, "I was just going to ask if you want to attend a get-together on that day."

"This Sunday… Oh!" She beamed at him. "You're turning twenty-four!"

Draco sighed. "No need to shout that out; I know I'm old."

"Pfft. You're old? My own birthday was in September and that's nine months ago."

"And yet, you still have no wrinkles on your face, so clearly that doesn't mean anything." Draco grinned at her.

"Bastard!" Hermione laughed. "Anyways, are you having a party or something?"

Draco waved his hand around. "Celebration with lots of alcohol. Close friends and loud music."

Hermione scrunched up her brows. "But… Are you sure you can have all that? I thought you're still living at the Manor."

"I am, but my father stays at the East wing of the Manor; we'll be having the party at the West side. Besides, I'm moving out right after my birthday. I found a nice place to live in already. Pretty spacious; just perfect for me."

Hermione smirked. "Of course it's perfect. You _are_ Draco Malfoy after all."

"So you want to come?" Draco asked. "Bring your friends if you want. Do not bring a whole giant group." Draco narrowed his eyes at her after stating that.

Hermione hummed and started walking down the hall. Draco fell in step with her and eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you humming? What are you thinking about?"

"Sure, I can bring some friends. But I know you just want to see _one_ of my friends, am I right?"

Draco swore he could feel heat creeping up his neck. He was caught.

"Maybe…"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Draco. After that one time when we went to that pub with our friends, you were smitten." Hermione turned and faced Draco. "You guys got on pretty well."

Draco looked down as he walked. A tiny smile appeared on his face and he just knew Hermione could see it.

"I was surprised that he was friendly with me. We actually had a pretty nice conversation with each other that night," Draco admitted. "It had been six years since I last saw him."

"I know… he told me what happened that night," Hermione murmured. They stopped in front of an elevator; Hermione pushed the 'down' button and leaned against the wall. "He left England soon after the war was over. Harry only wrote to us after he was settled in Italy. He said he didn't want the paparazzi following him around everywhere if he stayed here."

"I could understand Potter didn't want the newspaper following his every step," Draco muttered.

"Still calling him Potter, Draco?" Hermione asked. "Seeing how you two were a week ago…" She trailed off and just smiled at the tall man.

"I was drunk!" Draco exclaimed. "Po – Harry was, too. We were having a great time, just like you asked me to do."

A chime, indicating the elevator had arrived, was heard. The metal doors slid sideways and both Healers stepped inside. Pressing the button to the first floor, Draco glared half-heartedly at the witch.

"Don't you even dare say that I was groping him!" Draco sniffed. "I know that look you are giving me."

"I would call 'feeling Harry's arse', groping." Hermione leered at the blond man. "If that's not groping, then I don't know what _is._"

"It's not," Draco said firmly. "Okay, let's stop talking about me _feeling_ Harry. Are you going to the party or not?"

"I'll go…" The elevator stopped humming and the doors opened. Hermione stepped out first and before Draco went out, she turned around and sent him a wide grin. "I think I'll just ask Harry to attend your _party_. See you on Sunday!" With that, Hermione dashed off.

Draco stared at the space where the witch was.

"That… That woman!" Growling, Draco stomped out of the elevator and went towards the exit.

He had a party to plan.

* * *

_**June 5, 2004**_

"Happy Birthday, dear!" Pansy cooed and leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek. Said man closed his eyes and sighed.

"Pansy, how many times have I told you to stop calling me 'dear'? And, thank you for the happy birthday."

Pansy chuckled and moved back. "I know. I just do it to annoy you." She hooked her arms with the man next to her. "It's a good thing my husband understands, or else he'll be jealous."

Draco smirked at the man standing next to his long-time friend.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

Pansy rolled her eyes and nudged the redheaded man. "Ron… Just drop the act."

The blond and the redhead looked at each other before smiling.

"Thank you for coming, Ron," Draco said cordially. "Drinks are further inside. You should find it with no problems; all the guys are hovering around there. You should have your fill since tonight's the only time you can do it without kids around."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron laughed, "good thing my mum agreed to take care of Kayla or else we wouldn't be here."

Draco smiled. "Pansy, you should go chat with people. Go socialize. This _is _a party after all."

Pansy sniffed and unhooked her arms with Ron. "I will." She then glared up at her husband. "Don't drink too much. I don't want you to act like a stupid retard when we go home later tonight."

Draco shook his head as the couple went their separate ways – not before they shared a kiss. Married couples were so fun, in Draco's opinion. He went around his place, nodding his thanks when friends wished him happy birthday. What he was shocked to see was that there was a table piled with gifts and Hermione was standing next to it, telling people to stack the presents in a pyramid. When their eyes met, Hermione waved Draco over. He shrugged and sauntered over to the bushy-haired woman.

"Where's Blaise?"

"Oh, I sent him off with some of your Slytherin friends," she answered offhandedly. "Do you have something else you want to ask, Draco?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you really positive about that?"

A sigh. "Alright! … Where's Harry?"

Hermione let out a tinkering laugh. "You are so easy to get riled up. Harry's coming in half an hour. He told me he had to get 'something special', but didn't say what it was." She shrugged. "I guessed it's your present."

Draco's whole face lit up when Hermione mentioned that Harry might be getting something for him.

"He… He's getting me something?" Draco felt like he was five again.

"Look at you! I said _maybe_, Draco. I'm not sure." Hermione peered at him. "You don't care about these," she waved her hand at the pile behind her, "you actually only care about Harry's."

"I – I… No, I like them all."

"Don't lie, Draco. You start to stammer when you do. It's so obvious."

"No!"

"I want to ask you something," Hermione said in a whisper. "When did you start having feelings? You hated him, to the very last minute until you two went separate ways that night.

"Harry was gone for years. You know nothing about him; what he did, where he was, or if he was married, until last week." Hermione smiled at the blushing blond. "You don't hate him. You never did. How did you do it? You hid it so well."

"Hid what?" Draco asked. It was time to play innocent and pretend he understood nothing that came out of Hermione's mouth for the last two minutes.

Hermione's gaze never moved from his. Draco let out a small groan.

"I had to… I guess you could say that I had _tiny_ bit of feelings for Harry back then. I thought it would go away after not seeing him for so many years. I mean, six years is a long time…

"But when we met up at that pub last week… I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I saw him walk through that door… His hair was as messy as always, but his eyes… his eyes were livelier. Of course, with his glasses gone, I could see his true emeralds.

"And then… He _smiled_ at me. I always loved his smile." Here, Draco smiled himself. "In Hogwarts, whenever I see him laugh or smile, I feel happy.

"Anyways, when he smiled, I thought my heart stopped and then started beating very fast."

Hermione nodded and smiled softly at the blond. "You love him."

"He doesn't feel the same," Draco muttered; Hermione only continued to smile at him. Draco ran his hand through his soft tresses. "Yeah, alright. Maybe I do." He looked almost pleadingly at Hermione. "He looked so good that night! I never knew he had such a great body…"

Hermione laughed. "Come with me to get something to drink. I have to get you occupied or else you could stand here the whole night, drooling over your lover boy."

"I do not drool." Draco turned his nose up but walked with her nonetheless.

. . . . .

Draco was sure he was drooling, just a bit, when Harry walked into his house, looking extremely good. Draco actually whimpered when Harry found him and Hermione standing together by the table that was covered with plates and plates of food, and waved at them. In Harry's arm was a large, nicely wrapped, box. Draco gulped and waved back when Hermione elbowed his gut.

"What was that for?" Draco hissed, his smile still in place.

"Harry's waving at you; be nice." She then moved away from Draco and went up to Harry, giving the green-eyed man a hug.

Draco cleared his throat and walked up to the two friends. "Harry, I'm glad you made it." He smiled when Harry chuckled.

"Had to wait a bit for your gift," Harry explained, holding out the box. "It took a while to be made because I told the maker that I want this to be perfect."

_Perfect… Just like you are._ Draco grinned and took the proffered present.

"Thank you… You didn't ha –"

"Oh no, don't you dare say that I didn't have to, Draco," Harry said, cutting the blond off. "Everybody deserves birthday gifts. Besides, it's my first time attending a party that you're throwing; had to give you a good impression, don't I?" Harry winked at the taller man.

Draco felt his face heat up and was awfully glad that the whole house was dark, except for the moonlight shining in and some dimly lit lamps around the place.

"Well, you sure gave me a huge impression," Draco muttered softly. He looked down at his present and shook it lightly. He stopped when Harry's hand was on his wrist.

"Don't, you might break it."

A shock shot up his arm when Harry touched him. Draco could still feel the warmth even when Harry pulled his hand away.

"Oh…" he breathed. Grey eyes met green and Draco held their gaze for awhile. "Did you eat yet? I have plenty of food…" He moved a bit so that Harry could see the table behind him.

"I'm starving," Harry laughed, "was out the whole day, trying to find the _perfect _gift for you." He gave Draco one last smile before wandering over to the buffet table, where he was greeted by Ron and Blaise and some other people.

"Good job, Draco, you didn't stammer," Hermione praised; she had been watching the whole thing. "Ask him to dance with you when the time comes. I'll make sure he's the first one you could dance with." She then patted Draco on the shoulder. "Just don't devour him in front of everybody; you might shock some people in the party. People like Ron…" Hermione giggled and followed Harry, running up to the man and hooking her arm in Harry's.

_I can't really promise that I won't devour him, Hermione. _

. . . . .

"This was great," Hermione said to her host, her husband standing next to her. "I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thanks for asking me, Draco."

"I should be the one thanking my guests; I have two piles of presents waiting for me back there." Draco jerked his head in the direction of where the table with the presents was. He looked over at Blaise and smirked. "Take your wife home; she seems a bit tipsy."

The olive-skinned man laughed merrily while Hermione scowled at the blond.

"Go. Leave me to my presents." He waved goodbye when the couple left, leaving only him… and Harry.

"Erm… Are you – Why aren't you leaving?" Draco wanted to whack his own head for sounding so stupid.

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I could, if you want, but I was thinking… if you could show me around your gardens? When I came here, the first thing I thought was how nice everything was in your garden."

Draco licked his sudden dry lips. Harry was asking him to show him around the gardens. He was _staying_ because he wanted to. Draco thought about it for about two seconds.

Fuck yes he was going to keep Harry here as long as he could!

Twenty minutes later, he and Harry were sitting on a white marble bench, staring out at a quite large pond, complete with lily pads and Koi fish.

"I had fun tonight…" Harry started suddenly; it jolted Draco out of his thoughts and made him look at the beautiful man beside him.

"I'm glad," the blond whispered.

Harry smiled lightly and stood up, his head down, watching the fish in the pond swim lazily.

"I'm glad I came back." Draco looked up at Harry from where he was sitting.

"Do you miss Italy? You've been there for six years," Draco said; he also stood up and was now next to the slightly shorter man. "Why did you come back?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged carelessly. "Maybe I was lonely, or maybe I thought it was time to come back; I was done with hiding. Maybe it was something else."

_Lonely? Does that mean Harry's not… with anybody?_ Draco was ecstatic over that thought.

Draco touched Harry's shoulder gently, making the brunet turn and look at him. Draco swallowed his nervousness. It was now or never.

"You – you don't have to be alone anymore."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked softly. Draco reached out and cupped Harry's cheek.

"Give me a chance, Harry. I could be your companion, somebody to talk to…" Draco murmured and leaned down, their lips almost touching. "I can love you… if you'll let me."

"Do you really?" Harry asked back. "I came back because… I still don't know." Harry shook his head and pressed his forehead into Draco's shoulder. "But then, I saw you. That was a good enough reason to stay."

Draco pushed Harry back and tilted the brunet's head with his fingertip. "It's funny how we could easily forget all those years where we hated each other…"

"No, not hate," Harry disagreed. "Never hated you, Draco… Dislike you, maybe, but not hate."

"Well then, you and I thought of the same thing…" Draco closed their distance…

… And kissed Harry for the first time, and hoped for many more to come.

Neither of them heard a window being angrily slammed shut from somewhere at the third floor of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_**August 2004**_

After their kiss in the garden of Malfoy Manor, Draco asked Harry if he wanted to go on a date with him. Harry readily answered yes. Their date was perfect, everything that Draco thought it would be. Not too long after their date, Draco asked Harry the important question. To be his boyfriend.

Harry smiled and kissed him deeply before saying 'yes'.

Now, two months later, Draco thought it was time to ask Harry to stay a night at the Manor.

But it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

His father was there. Lucius Malfoy had actually left the East wing and was in the main part of the house. When the elder Malfoy saw Harry holding his son's hand, he exploded.

"Why is _he_ in my house, Draco?!"

"_Harry_ is here because I asked him to be!" Draco snarled. "And _Harry's_ not leaving any time soon! You can forget all your stupid arrangements with families, asking their daughters to see me! I am NOT interested in any of them, or any _females_ for that matter! I told you that many times! Why can't you just accept the fact I _don't_ even remotely _like_ them?!"

"You - !" Lucius sneered at his son and at Harry, who was trying to hold Draco back and shaking his head at the younger Malfoy. "Leave, Draco. Leave now! I don't want to see you or your… your _lover," _he spat, "in this house! If you want to stay with Potter, then do so." Lucius' sneer turned into a crazed smile. "He can't love you like a woman can, Draco. You'll see. Potter will leave you sooner or later, and I'll be the one to heal your broken heart, and telling you I was _right! _I will never listen to your reasons why you _love_ him."

"I won't because Harry isn't leaving." Draco sneered back at his own father. He then looked down into Harry's worried eyes. "Come on, love. Let's go."

"But, Draco –"

"Let's _go_, Harry," Draco said again, more firmly this time. Harry sighed and nodded.

Taking Harry's hand, letting his father see it in plain sight, Draco turned back and gave Lucius a curt nod.

"Goodbye, Father."

* * *

_**June 2009**_

_I never stepped foot into the Manor after that day. Since then, Harry and I moved into the flat I bought for myself. I was planning to move into it after my 24__th__ birthday anyway._

_I had not spoken with my father since._

Draco yawned and patted around where he thought Harry would be. He was met with wrinkled and cold bed sheet. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the morning light and sat up. Draco stretched his upper body and could now hear water running from the bathroom. Smirking evilly to himself, Draco got off the bed and snuck over to the bathroom door.

Time to give Harry a morning hug.

. . . . .

A/N: And that's the end of the first part. I'm still not quite sure how many "parts" there are for this story… I planned this as a one-shot, and obviously it's not lol. ;x Next part coming soon!

Thanks for reading :D


	2. I Could, I Will

**A/N: **Hello!! I think I have some free time to update my stories_._ That's a good thing lol But I'm also taking summer classes D: Er… I am such a slacker.

**Warnings: M/M loving, swearing, drama, fluff, hurt/comfort. Post War. Jumping around with dates.**

_Italics: _Harry's narration/thoughts

This is turning out to be longer than I thought. I don't think I can end it in two-shots xD Oh well. Short story! Haha

**Love scene. I warned ya. Not a good one, but there's one nonetheless xD I suck at writing them :( I need inspiration! –sneaks into Draco and Harry's bedroom-**

* * *

_**Part Two**_

_I Could, I Will_

_**June 2009 **_

Harry smiled as he gazed at his still-sleeping lover. Draco's mouth was parted slightly as he slept. Harry used the tip of his finger and tried to close the blond's mouth.

It only fell open again a second later.

"Such a heavy sleeper…" Harry whispered softly; Draco right then let out a small snort. "I can tackle you right now and you'll still continue sleeping." Harry chuckled and sat up. "You probably didn't get much sleep last night." With a small kiss to Draco's nose, Harry got off their bed.

_He defied the only family he's got left. I didn't want him to, but Draco… Maybe his father was a bit harsh to his only son._

It had been five years.

Five years since Draco saw his father. Harry had tried to persuade the blond to visit his father, but Draco firmly stood his ground. Harry sort of understood why Draco didn't want to see the elder Malfoy. After all, the man _did_ say he did not want to see Draco nor Harry. But Harry didn't understand why his boyfriend's father was so… hateful.

Or maybe Harry did understand.

Draco could never produce an heir – a son – as Lucius hoped Draco would.

* * *

_**August 2004**_

When Harry Apparated them back to their flat, he knew Draco was angry. His boyfriend all but stomped over to the living room and dropped down onto the couch, his head down and hands clasped on his knees. Harry sighed and went to the kitchen, letting Draco stew for awhile. It would be unwise to go in there and try to talk to Draco right now.

As he made some freshly-squeezed lemonade, Harry could hear that Draco had turned on the telly. Loud background music blared, but Harry knew Draco wasn't watching the show at all.

Putting two slices of lemon into each glass, Harry brought the tray to the living room, where he found his boyfriend still sitting in the same spot, only now he had his head up and was scowling at the T.V. screen.

"Draco, love, if you're not going to watch the show, turn it off," Harry said as he placed the tray on the coffee table. "Loud noise isn't good for the ears."

"I need something to distract me," Draco muttered, but listened to Harry for he picked up the remote and lowered the volume. "If it's too quiet I'll hear my father's voice… taunting me."

"We can go back and… apologize to him," Harry offered tentatively. "Although he was clear about not wanting to see me…"

"No." Draco shook his head and then turned to face Harry. "I'm not going back. I don't want to see him if he's not going to accept you." His face softened and Draco reached out to caress Harry's face. "I love you, Harry. If he can't see that… then-then talking to him wouldn't make a difference."

Harry held out his arms and Draco got the message; he fell into them and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"He's your father, Draco," Harry murmured into Draco's soft locks. "He's your only family here…"

"I know… Sometimes, I wish he took her place." Draco buried his nose into Harry's neck. "I miss her, Harry." There was a hitch in Draco's voice; Harry kept silent. "I thought we could've lived together after the War… I really wanted to just… move away to someplace else." Draco let out a shuddered breath. "… But she –"

"Shh…" Harry hushed; he moved them until Draco had his head on his chest, half lying on the couch. "I know, Draco… I… I was there."

"She wasn't happy, my mother," Draco whispered into Harry's solid chest. "She always wanted a way out but knew she could not escape V-voldemort's clutches. When that monster found out she wasn't a devoted follower like my Aunt Bellatrix," Draco spat out her name, "he _destroyed_ her." He let out a pitiful sniffle and looked up at Harry with teary eyes. "I'm glad you killed Voldemort. I wanted to kill him myself that night, but I was weak."

"You helped me, love," Harry murmured. "_We_ killed Voldemort and you are _not_ weak. Never think of yourself weak."

"Hmm…" Draco closed his eyes. "Do you want to go visit her with me?"

Harry stopped petting Draco's hair at that request. In the two months that they had dated, Draco had visited his mother's grave five times. The blond would always tell Harry he was going, but never asked Harry to come along. He had figured that Draco wanted alone time with her mother, and Harry respected that. After all, when he visited his parents' graves…

"… Harry?"

Draco's soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Oh, sorry… Sure, I'll go with you," Harry answered. "But don't you want to go alone…?"

Draco shook his head, the tip of his nose rubbing against Harry's shirt. "No… Mother would've been happy to meet you. She would like you, unlike my father."

Harry made Draco look up and then kissed the pouting lips. "I'd love to go visit your mum, love."

"Let's go tomorrow… it's been awhile since I last went." Draco smiled lightly at Harry.

Harry returned the smiled and looked past Draco's head. "It's getting late. Why don't you take a shower while I fix us a late lunch?" Harry traced Draco's eyelids with his fingertip. "Your eyes are red and so is your nose; a shower will refresh you right up."

Draco gasped and pushed himself away, his hands covering his face. "Oh god! Don't look at me, Potter! I-I'll go… and make myself presentable." With that said, Draco jumped up from the couch and all but ran to the bathroom.

Harry chuckled and went to the kitchen to make lunch for the both of them.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"That was delicious," Draco said almost dreamily; he sat back and patted his stomach.

He loved Harry's cooking. Everything his boyfriend made was divine. Just like the creamy Chicken Alfredo pasta he just ate.

"Thank you," Harry smiled, "I'll clear away the dishes. You can do it tonight."

Draco hummed and watched as Harry moved around by the kitchen sink, washing all the dirty dishes and utensils. He could see, from where he was sitting, the way Harry's back muscles flexed as the man placed wet plates on the counter. Draco could feel a slight arousal stirring in his lower belly.

There _was_ another way to make him distracted from his father's words.

Ravish Harry… Making the man scream his name.

Draco smirked, his eyes taking in the sight before him. He almost groaned out loud when Harry had to bend down to pick up the wet towel he had dropped accidentally.

Harry's arse looked good in jeans.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was humming away as he cleaned the dishes. As he was drying them, he heard soft footsteps coming closer to him. Before he could utter a single syllable, two pale arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him flushed against a hard body behind him. Harry just smiled and turned in Draco's embrace.

"Hey," Harry greeted, kissing the tip of Draco's nose.

When Draco smirked, Harry saw a spark of lust in Draco's grey orbs. Harry knew what Draco wanted once the blond pulled him closer by putting his palms on his arse.

"You're wearing the jeans I bought you last week," Draco murmured and nipped Harry's earlobe. Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered closed as Draco continued nibbling his ear. "I told you they would look fantastic on you, but you didn't believe me."

Harry's breathing was becoming short. Draco was doing _things_ to his ears. His ears were sensitive damn it!

Harry whimpered softly when he felt Draco's arousal against his hip; he couldn't help but press himself closer to his boyfriend's.

"I want you, Harry," Draco whispered huskily. "Make me forget what happened today."

* * *

Their lips were attached to one another as Draco drove Harry towards their bedroom. Hands were scrambling for purchase as Draco tried to pull Harry's shirt off. When they were in front of the door, Harry pulled away from their kiss and reached behind him, turning the doorknob and all but shoved the wooden panel open.

Draco growled; his hands were finally on the hem of Harry's t-shirt.

"Get your arse in there, Potter. I want you to be naked within a minute." Draco lifted the shirt up and then he pressed his palms on Harry's toned abdominals. He guided Harry to their waiting bed, all the while sucking on Harry's neck. "I need you so bad, Harry…"

Harry's shivered at the need in Draco's voice. He batted Draco's hand away and pushed the blond back a bit.

"Let me…" Harry whispered.

He smirked when Draco's eyes turned dark with lust. Harry slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing slightly tanned skin. When he finally had the shirt off, Harry chucked it to some corner of their bedroom.

Draco licked his lips and smiled at his boyfriend predatorily.

"Now your jeans, love. Take them off."

Harry chuckled. He loved it when Draco took control in the bedroom. He wouldn't call himself the 'bottom' of this relationship, but Harry really, _really_ liked it when Draco gave him commands.

When Harry shimmied out from his jeans, he wasn't surprised when Draco yanked it from his hands. The pair of denims flew over Draco's head and landed near one of their bureaus in the room. Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco when his boyfriend muttered a spell. A second later, Draco was perfectly naked.

Naked and _obviously_ aroused.

"Now, don't you think it's unfair that I'm naked and that you still have your boxers on?" Draco sent Harry an amused smile. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"No… Of course not," Harry murmured; he walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of their bed. Harry crawled to the end of the bed, where he lifted his hips and pulled his boxers off.

Draco watched intently before he crawled after his boyfriend. Picking up Harry's discarded boxers, Draco flung that to the ground as well. He then moved between his boyfriends wantonly spread legs, putting his hands on the pillow Harry's head was on. Draco bent down and claimed Harry's lips, almost to the point where he was devouring the plump lips.

"Draco…" Harry murmured into their kiss. "Please…" He lifted his hips up; his erection brushing against Draco's, causing the blond to hiss pleasantly.

Draco gave Harry's bottom lip one last nip before moving away from the beautiful man to search for some lube. He rummaged through their beside table's drawer, letting out a small, joyful cry when he found the tube. Draco sat on his knees as he popped open the lid; he put two fingers under the opening and squeezed the tube. When he had a good dollop on his fingers, Draco tossed the tube onto the bed, not caring where it landed.

"Lift up, baby…" Draco said lovingly to Harry. The green-eyed man whimpered with need and grabbed a pillow next to his head; Harry shoved that under his arse and spread his legs wider.

From where he was, Draco could see _everything_. Gulping, Draco began coating his erect cock with the lube. He tugged at his erection a few times until it was fully coated. Draco then brought one lubed finger to Harry's furrowed opening. Carefully and not wanting hurt Harry in any way, Draco slowly pressed the tip of his index finger inside. Both men gasped; Harry, at the feeling of Draco's finger breaching the tight ring of muscles, and Draco gasped at the tightness of Harry's channel.

"Please…" Harry begged; he wiggled his bum, trying to get Draco's finger to go deeper. "Draco, move…"

"All in good time, Harry," Draco murmured. He then added another finger to the first one, scissoring them to loosen the tight opening.

Harry mewled and thrashed as Draco pumped his fingers. As his boyfriend prepared him, Harry snaked his hand down and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He stroked in time with Draco's thrusts of his fingers. The green-eyed man let out a strangled cry when Draco's fingers touched his prostate.

"Now… Now!" Harry mumbled impatiently; he lifted his head when he heard Draco chuckle at him. "Don't you dare stop!" Harry let out a frustrated groan when Draco really did pull his fingers out.

"I think you're ready," Draco mused. "But first…" Draco found the tube of lube he had tossed aside and flicked open the lid. Squeezing another generous dollop of the oily substance into his palm, Draco once again coated his erection, just in case he did not put enough the first time.

"Ready?" Draco smirked down at Harry when the man let out a needy whimper.

Draco held his cock and pressed the tip against the loosened hole. When Harry tried to impale himself, Draco laid a firm hand on Harry's hip.

"Don't rush; I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't! Just do it, Draco. I love you…"

Draco bit down on his lip and drove his hips forward, penetrating Harry. He let out a gasp when Harry squeezed down onto his cock; he pressed another inch into his lover and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed, velvety muscles enveloping him.

"Move… Make love to me, Draco." Harry arched up, trying to bring Draco deeper. "I'll help you forget." He then wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and pulled the blond in.

Draco pulled out until only the tip of his cock is inside Harry. Taking a deep breath, he thrust deep.

They set a perfect pace for love making. Draco reveled in the sounds his boyfriend was making at every hard thrust. The moans and chants of his name swirled around Draco. As he felt heat coiling in his lower belly, Draco moved faster and Harry met him thrust for thrust.

"I – I… L-love you, H-harry," Draco panted as he pounded his lover.

Harry wailed in response. Pearly ropes of semen splashed across Draco's belly; his inner muscles clamping onto Draco. Grey eyes drank in the sight of Harry letting himself go.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

With a grunt, Draco released his seeds deep inside Harry. He moaned in pleasure when Harry milked every drop out of him. He flopped on top of Harry and stayed that way; Draco smiled when he felt Harry wrapping his arms around his sweaty torso. Draco nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend.

"Thank you…" Draco whispered; he closed his eyes and kissed Harry softly. "Thank you…"

* * *

_**June 2009 **_

Harry closed his eyes as warm water splashed his upturned face. He welcomed the warmth; a shower in the morning was always pleasant.

_I had tried to persuade Draco to see his father… but to no avail. Lucius had also suffered; he did lose his wife, after all. _

_Even if Draco's mother wasn't happy with Lucius… I'm sure he loved his wife at a certain level. _

_Would Draco ever forgive him?_

Taking a bottle of shampoo from the shelf that was built into the bathroom wall, Harry poured out some of the liquid into his palm. As he soaped up his hair, Harry failed to hear the bathroom door opening. It wasn't until the shower curtains slid sideways did Harry put his head up and let out a shocked gasp. His mouth then formed a smile when Draco pushed the both of them under the spray of warm water.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked; he blinked a few times as the suds were getting into his eyes.

Draco smiled warmly and shook his head. He chuckled when Harry's hair covered his beautiful green eyes. Reaching for the wet strands, Draco then carded his fingers through them, washing Harry's hair.

"I woke up myself," Draco said. Harry smiled as Draco continued to wash his hair. "My subconscious knew you weren't sleeping beside me anymore."

"How sweet," Harry murmured; he sighed as Draco massaged his scalp. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"It's alright. I'll shower while you make breakfast." Draco moved Harry until he was right under the shower head. "You very well know that all I can make is toast. There, you're clean." Draco smirked and rubbed Harry's head a few more times.

Harry snorted and batted Draco's hand away. "And you burn even _that_."

Harry cried out when Draco smacked his arse.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco chuckled softly at the scene before him. He was standing next to a counter in the kitchen, watching as Harry bustled about making their breakfast. Draco could smell the heavenly scent of sizzling bacon, freshly made eggs, and roasted coffee.

Harry was indeed a great cook.

Draco walked quietly to his lover, stopping when he was right beside Harry. The other man was too busy frying bacon strips to notice Draco standing there. It wasn't until Harry moved to get some plates did he see Draco smiling at him.

"Oh!" Harry blushed lightly. "I didn't know you were standing there." He reached for Draco's mug and shuffled over to the coffee maker. "Coffee?"

"Mm… And –"

"– a little bit of milk with two spoons of sugar," Harry finished for Draco.

"Yeah…" Draco strode over to Harry and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Harry laughed as he poured Draco a cup. "Love you, too."

* * *

_**August 2004**_

"Here we are…" Draco stopped in front of a gravestone and knelt down. Harry fidgeted next to him and didn't know what to do. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled thinly. "It's alright; I'm just going to clean up a bit and leave some fresh flowers."

"Uhm… I can help you clean," Harry offered, gesturing to the stone. He looked at the marble slab and tilted his head to the side. "It's nicely done… Your mother deserved the best."

Draco did not speak. Instead, he bent down and plucked out the wilted flowers, the ones he had left the last time he came to visit his mother. Harry sighed softly and went on his knees as well. He took out his wand and cleared away the dead flowers.

"She loved roses," Draco mumbled. "The Manor has a rose garden; I took care of it when… when my mother couldn't." Draco took in a deep breath; he placed the bouquet of red roses in front of the gravestone. "Red, scented roses were her favorite."

"I could see why," Harry said softly. "Do you want me to…?"

"It's alright." Draco stood up, brushed his knees, and took out his wand. With a wave, a sparkling light covered the whole stone. "Well, that's taken care of." Draco put his wand back into his trouser pocket and placed his hand on top of the stone.

"I've brought Harry here with me today, Mother," Draco began solemnly. "I know… this is my first time bringing someone else with me. I want Harry to meet you. I told him that you would've loved him." Draco closed his eyes when he felt strong arms circling his waist; he leaned back against Harry.

"I'm quite sure I'd love your mother as well, Draco," Harry whispered softly against Draco's ear; he kissed Draco right below the earlobe. "Shall we go?"

Draco took in a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Yeah… Let's leave." He stroked the top of the marble stone a few times. "Good-bye, Mother."

He and Harry walked away from the gravestone together, hand in hand, a solemn air around them. When they were at the gates of the graveyard, Harry Apparated the both of them back to their flat.

* * *

_**June 2009**_

"Harry, after you're done cleaning the dishes, get dressed," Draco told his boyfriend before going to their bedroom.

Harry turned away from his task and looked at Draco questioningly. "Where are we going? I didn't know you had something planned."

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned his head to smile gently at Harry. "It's… been a month since I went last, Harry. You know what I'm talking about."

_I found, at the bottom of my heart, in a corner somewhere, I might have forgiven Draco's father. I still have my doubts about that man, but somehow I know he missed his son, though he's too stubborn to admit it._

_Both Draco and his father possess the famous Malfoy stubbornness. _

_Five years. _

_Five years should be long enough for words to lose their sharp edges._

"Of course, Draco," Harry smiled, "I've been wondering when you're going to visit your mother."

Draco returned the smile. "Let's leave in twenty minutes." Draco then disappeared into their bedroom.

Harry sighed and went back to washing dishes.

If only Draco would visit his father as much as he did for his mother…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Lol! It's been two months! x.0 At least I'm getting somewhere. I'm still not sure how many chapter this story is going to have. Let's just say around five :D

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
